


Puzzle pieces

by Pegship



Series: Castle Episodic [19]
Category: Castle
Genre: Episode: s08e15, Full Disclosure, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship
Summary: Written before 8x15: Speculation over whether and what Castle planned to tell Kate about what was discovered in Los Angeles. To paraphrase, they both have some 'splaining to do.





	

* * *

Richard Castle was just tipping the staff at baggage claim when he heard Hayley's sharp intake of breath and Alexis' "Dad - " His gaze snapped up to see both of them looking over his shoulder and he turned accordingly to see what they saw.

"Castle."

He heard his wife's voice in the same moment that she threw her arms around him. He caught her and eased her into his embrace while she filled his ears with her soft voice.

"You sure you want to do this here?" he asked, but there was a smile on his face when they pulled apart.

"There's no time like the present," said Kate. "Hi, Alexis. Hi, Hayley."

"This is as good a place as any," said Hayley. "Lots of metal detectors and security. May I ask, however, what's going on here?"

Alexis moved in to give Kate an uncertain hug, looking at her dad. The four of them were huddled around their luggage a short distance from the carousel, near the counter, and the women leaned in as Castle spoke.

"I talked to Kate last night," he told them. "Told her everything we found out on the trip."

"Everything?" said Alexis. "Even the stuff you didn't tell us?"

"Yes," said Rick firmly.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Hayley put in.

"I don't care," said Rick.

"No more secrets, for either of us," said Kate with her eyes on him. "Now I'm up to speed on what he knows. It's time for me to tell him what I know."

"Just me," Rick said. "If we're going to fit the puzzle pieces together, we have to both know all the pieces."

"What about Vikram?" asked Hayley.

"He'll have to accept the information I give him - I don't plan on telling him the source," said Kate with a sort of grim satisfaction. "He'll probably guess soon enough, seeing as I'm moving back in with my husband."

Hayley still looked skeptical. Alexis' face relaxed into a smile.

"So the fake break-up is over?" she asked. "About time."

"What, you knew?" said Castle.

It was Alexis' turn to roll her eyes. Kate laughed.

"I believe my exact words were 'I can't do this any more'," she said. "And he responded with 'Good. Neither can I.'"

"Is this official, then?" asked Hayley. "Your friends can stop pretending they believe the charade?"

Castle and Kate both sighed.

"Let's go home, honey," he said, and she took his arm. "We both have a lot of 'splaining to do."


End file.
